Spoils of War
by Laidbackguy
Summary: When the past threathens to repeat itself, how will the nation of Japan handle the near overthrow of their nation? Pairings will occur when they do.


Prologue

Hey everybody I'm back with a new story after I don't know how long. I do not own Hamtaro or anything mentioned in this story. Just the plot.

Two hundred years ago, there was a war between two nations. One nation was Russia. Russia felt the need to expand its communist ideals to the world. The Russian government moved quickly towards the south of Asia. As the Russian army came to the Pacific Ocean, they were met by an army from Japan. The Japanese felt the need to show that they are a country that did not need the Russians way of life. Despite numerous truces Japan sent to Russia, the Soviets refused everyone. The Russians were to believe that a small nation like Japan would not prove a threat to them. They were shocked to see that the tiny nation of Japan could hold them back for so long. This led the Russians to gain respect for the nation, but not enough to stop the war. After three years of warfare, the battlefield started to show signs of weakness and fatigue from both sides. As the war dragged on for those three years, a single saw this as the opportunity to act out his plan of ruling Japan. The lone man's name was Spat Demihamu. This man secluded himself in the mountains of Japan waiting for the government to show weakness. This idea of a one man overthrowing a government would sound farfetched, but Spat was different. He had powers that were thought only the gods could hold. He had control over the wind, the earth, fire, and water. He also possessed unrivaled strength, superior knowledge, unbelievable cunning, and blinding speed. As Spat began to take control of Japan, the Russians did something that was never heard of. Russia decided to aid Japan in protecting them from the evil man. By working together, the Russian and Japanese were able to capture Spat on his only weakness. Spat downfall was his arrogance. After they captured the man, ten elders were summoned to deal with the man's powers. It took eight elders to seal away Spat's godly powers in the form of eight animals. They were a falcon, a bear, a lion, a swan, a bull, an owl, a fox, and a cheetah. The powers were scattered across the world so that neither Spat nor anyone else would be able to find all the powers. The last two elders sealed Spat away in a stone and placed in a secluded land in Japan. After the war and near overthrow of Japan's government, Japan and Russia finally signed a treaty. This treaty led to the two nations becoming close allies. Due to threat faced from Spat, the two nations vowed to never mention Spat or the powers that were sealed. This concealment of Spat worked well until now.

_25 years from the present date_

"Please sir, listen to me," pleaded the brown haired man. "This could change the way we fight wars. This could be a way to show Japan's strength as a nation."

"Listen to me Haruna," stated the gray haired man. "You are speaking of classified matters. How you know about them are beyond me."

"But sir, this could change the world."

"You're damn right it could!" exclaimed the Captain. "It almost took down the very nation we serve and fight for today. Why would you want to bring that back upon this nation?"

"Because sir," responded Haruna, "The powers were scattered and he was sealed away. As long as one person has only one power, we can keep that person in check."

"No," said the Captain. "Even if that were to happen, it would take forever to find the powers. What if someone else had the power? It would be like finding a needle in a haystack. "

"That's the best part," stated Haruna. "We can tell by their hair color."

"How can we do that?"

"Spat's hair was originally black, but it turned a pure white. He wasn't old enough to have his hair turn that white that fast."

"You sure have done your research. I'll try to give the idea to my superiors. You are dismissed Lieutenant Haruna."

Lieutenant Haruna saluted his captain and left for home. _"Perfect, everything is going according to plan. Even if I get approval to search or not, I'm going to find those powers. The only thing that would make this better is if my family had those powers."_ After the long walk home, the lieutenant made it home.

"Welcome home dear," a woman with beautiful black hair greeted. "How was work?"

"It was boring Celine," the Lieutenant stated. "There is nothing to do there. How is Mark? Has he caused you any problems?"

"No, he was no problem at all," Celine said looking at the room down the hall. "I just put him down for a nap. Joseph?"

"Yes dear?" Joseph answered his wife.

"I wish I could have another child," the woman stated. "I don't like the fact that I had that choice made for me."

"It's ok Celine," Joseph said trying to comfort his wife. "We were lucky that the doctors could save you and Mark. I'm sorry you had the choice taken away from you."

"Thank you dear," Celine said wiping a tear from her eye. "I don't want our son to not know the joy of a having a brother or sister."

_20 years from the present._

It was a dark and rainy night. A woman was carrying a child in a basket. She left a note in the basket and left the child at the doorstep and ran away. As the door opened, Celine noticed the baby and the note.

"Please take care of this child. His name is Hamtaro. Unfortunately, I didn't plan on having him and I can't take care of him."

Celine look at the child and started to cry. The tears were tears of joy as her prayers were answered. She was finally able to have another child. Even though the child wasn't hers, she never stopped loving him any less than her own child.

Well here it is. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully, I'll be able to make this story into something everybody can enjoy. The following chapters will be a bit more intense, just a heads up. Read, review and enjoy

-{-


End file.
